


Crowley’s home for Apocalypse starting children

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Summary: Crowley adopts three new kids and ropes Aziraphale in on it in the process.Characters: Crowley, Loki, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hel, and Aziraphale.





	Crowley’s home for Apocalypse starting children

Loki knew that Crowley was aware of his presence. The Demon wasn’t an idiot, after all. It was impossible for the Demon not to notice. Loki wasn’t hiding his presence in the slightest. But the Demon didn’t move at all from his spot beside his little partner. And even if Crowley didn’t notice, the Angel bottle feeding Loki’s baby girl should’ve.

The Norse God watched Fenrir and Jormungandr as they yipped, hissed, and ran around the London park. No one seemed startled by the little white and blue wolf bouncing around with the abnormally large green and black snake nipping at his heels. Some stopped and cooed at the “Cute little puppies.” How Jormungandr could be mistaken for a dog, even by stupid Mortals, was beyond Loki’s understanding. His glorious second son was a serpent and a beautiful one at that.

‘Fenrir’s growing big,’ Loki thought distantly. His elder son reached Loki’s hip and didn’t look like he would stop growing anytime soon. There were still scars on his legs when he had been bound and Loki’s fury was sparked all over again each time Fenrir limped a little. His poor baby was still hurting from being tied up and Loki wanted to just kill all the Gods who did that to his child. His beautiful child who had done nothing but been born to him and a stupid prophecy.

Loki licked at his cone full of chocolate ice cream, glasses hopefully hiding how his eyes flickered from Fenrir and Jormungandr to little Hel, nestled in the Angel’s arms. Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting underneath the shade of a tree, Loki’s daughter in his arms. The little girl’s face was half hidden into Aziraphale’s shoulder, hiding the half of her body that was decayed and dead, leaving only the alive and warm side out for all the Mortals to stop and coo at. Loki tensed a little when Aziraphale pulled Hel out a little, that blasted Angel was putting Loki’s daughter at risk, but relaxed when Aziraphale just popped a bottle of milk in her mouth and raised the little hood of Hel’s hoodie up so that it hid her face.

There were no words that could describe the conflicting emotions Loki was feeling. The ache from not being able to raise his children. The grief from what they went through. The pure relief that had almost sent Loki to his knees from his babies being rescued from their fates, by a Demon of all things, and raised in a loving family. But fury and even more grief from not being able to be a part of that family.

Odin would never allow it. Not in a million years would he allow Loki near his children. The blind fool probably didn’t even know that Loki’s children were free. No, the benevolent King of Asgard most likely slept soundly knowing that he had condemned Loki’s hellish and dangerous children to their deserved fates.

So Loki stayed apart from his children and their happy cries, watching from a bench on the other side of the park. He waved his hand a little and green sparks raced up Fenrir’s left hind leg, the one that looked to be paining him. Almost immediately, the wolf cub perked up and ran a little easier, easily outrunning his younger brother. The Angel either hadn’t even noticed the magic or simply recognized it as Loki and ignored it as harmless.

And as for Crowley, well, Loki didn’t have to wait long for someone to join him on the bench, leaving his spot beside Aziraphale to sit next to Loki. Loki adjusted his green tie and curled his lip, the poison scars on his lips stinging a little as they were stretched. “Crowley.”

“Loki,” Crowley sneered back. He sprawled out on the bench as if he owned it and Loki was already wishing that the stupid Demon would leave already. But the Demon stayed, watching Loki’s children from behind his own dark glasses. “You don’t need to worry about them,” he offered. “Aziraphale and I already stopped one child from setting off an apocalyptic event. Ragnarok? Nothing.”

“The Norse God’s aren’t like you Angels and Demons,” Loki snapped, not taking his eyes off of Jormungandr slithering through the grass. “They bond Fenrir and banished Hel. They will not be content to wait for them to destroy the world. They will keep my children apart and in prisons to try and stop their supposed fate.”

“Yeah, well, ain’t gonna happen,” Crowley muttered he lowered his glasses, pinning Loki with his yellow, eyes that were narrowed into slits. “I’ve already convinced Angel over there to take them in and Aziraphale loves them. It’s in the job description of being an Angel, I think, to love everything. But Aziraphale really loves them. He wouldn’t leave them for anything.

“And as for me,” Crowley shrugged and relaxed back into the bench. “My stance on killing kids hasn’t changed in six thousand years. But you already knew that or you wouldn’t have called me to take them in.” He glanced at Loki and smirked. “Those stupid idiots didn’t even notice me stealing them away. And they’re not getting them back. Hel’s already attached herself to Aziraphale and Aziraphale has attached himself right back. And Fenrir and Jormungandr are doing great.” He sniffed and brushed back his hair. “I’m teaching them how to take care of plants.”

Loki’s lips quirked up a little at the thought of a wolf and a snake caring for plants. “You’re teaching two children, one that is supposed to swallow the sun and Odin whole and another who is supposed to die killing Thor, how to grow plants?”

“Sure am,” Crowley drawled. “And who the hell cares what prophecies say? Me and Aziraphale already avoided one Great Plan. The future’s ineffable, Trickster. Who are we to say what will happen?”

Jormungandr wrapped himself around Fenrir and sent his brother to the ground, the two boys barking and hissing happily with the Angel’s soft chuckles in the background. Loki watched this all with a soft and gentle gaze and nodded slowly. “Who’s to say indeed.”

 


End file.
